WelCum to Wammy House
by Mini Blue Skirt
Summary: L Lawliet is the latest addition to the Wammy House student roster. BB simply has to find out more about the boy who looks so much like him... LxBB, exploratory citrus, yaoi, don't like, don't read. If like, then read and enjoy! Summary sucks, I know...


**Disclaimer: Don't own names, titles, and/or characters. Oh well…**

WelCum to Wammy House

I regarded the new boy with caution. He looked just like me, except his eyes were darker. I was told that his family had been burnt up, along with almost all of his personal records. How interesting…dying in a fire…just like that tramp who dared to call herself my mother. Of course, his parents had been targeted by other adults. Mine meanwhile…well, they _had_ been targeted by other adults, but only after I had tired of their wretched company.

They called this new arrival L. Within hours, I had filched his records from Roger's office. I didn't ordinarily care to do so for new arrivals' they usually became quite predictable after a matter of weeks. But this boy…the one who looked just like me…I had to know more about him as soon as I possibly could.

There wasn't much to go off of as it was. His name was indeed L, L Lawliet to be exact. He was literally addicted to sweets; he could potentially die without them, seeing as he was mildly hypoglycemic. If he went too long without any sugar, he'd become comatose. Mildly interesting, but not very useful. Oh sure, if he got in my way, I could steal his sweets and let him mosey on off to oblivion, but there was no challenge in that. Besides, he was still something I wanted to thoroughly investigate first.

I was going to return his records to the office when I saw a figure rummaging through Roger's useless locking filing cabinet. Cautiously, I edged nearer. To my amazement, it was that boy, the one called L. He was having a rough time trying to put a file back into the cluttered cabinet.

I grinned inwardly. Hours into his arrival and he was already at my level. I wasn't sure if that made him a threat or a possible pawn at this point. I rounded the corner and feigned outrage as I saw him whip his hand away from the cabinet, file still in hand. "What're you doing here?" I accused, thoroughly enjoying the look of discomfort that flitted across his face.

"The same as you," he muttered, shifting his dark gaze to the ground.

"And what might that be?" I demanded, crossing my arms. His records were stowed in the waistband of my jeans and under my dark shirt.

"Trying to find out more about the person who looks just like me." He looked up from the ground to glare defiantly at me. I laughed. "Alright, I confess. Here are your records. Trade?"

He eyed me with suspicion. "Fine…though I already know what it says in mine. No doubt you know of my weakness at this point?" he muttered, handing me my records as I handed him his.

"Mild hypoglycemia. Not particularly a weakness, I'd say. You're smart enough to get your hands on sugar if your life depended on it" I said, looking at the records I had never cared to look at before. "Hmm…well then, I suppose you know about my parents? And how awfully suspicious it is that I survived that fire and they did not?" I inquired casually, not looking at him.

"Yes. And while I'm 98 percent sure that you had more than a little bit to do with it, I do not particularly care. There was a warrant for your father, and your mother had a fatal disease. The way they died was a blessing compared to what they'd be facing now if they lived."

I stared at my doppelgänger. It startled me that I had disclosed that much information about my parents to someone I met two minutes ago, and even more surprised to learn that he did not care I had a hand in it.

"Why are you so…stoic about it?" I asked as I put both records back into the worthless cabinet.

He shrugged. My parents were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yours however, would have died soon anyways. It doesn't matter to me if somebody scooted them along."

I regarded him carefully. Every time he mentioned his own parents, he winced, ever so slightly.

"L. Would you care to join me in my dorm later?"

I immediately held my breath, nearly fearing his answer. He smiled patiently and said calmly, "Sure, I will join you in the dorm we're assigned to. Watari-sama would have told you, but you were holed up somewhere, reading up on your new roommate."

I extended my hand. He shook it with a firm, cool grasp. "Beyond Birthday."

"L Lawliet."

"So, this is it." I gestured around the room with one hand as I collapsed onto my bed by the window.

L looked around, taking it all in. There was nothing but blank white walls with a few cracks here and there. He nodded to himself and sat on the bed opposite of mine. Well, sit might not be the right word. He was in some kind of odd crouch, one that had his knees touching his shoulders and his hands resting on top of his knees.

"Why do you sit like this?" I asked as I mirrored his position.

"It helps me think better. It forces all the blood in my legs to go to my brain, thus initiating a more thorough thought process," he explained. I nodded; it made sense to me. It was like not eating while you're trying to think; if you eat, blood rushes to the stomach to help digest whatever you've consumed. That's why people in general grow tired after eating; the blood is less in the head, and more in the stomach.

I regarded him for a moment. His face remained emotionless, but his eyes betrayed him. He was suffering from missing his family. "L. You miss them, huh?" I asked bluntly.

My near-twin nodded and rested his chin on his knees and sighed. "Yeah. I wish I could forget about them sometimes…"

I nodded. "Sit tight," I ordered with a smirk. He glared at me, but then shrugged and turned away as I walked past him into the hallway.

It wasn't particularly difficult to procure anything from the kitchen, but I had never had the audacity or inclination to do so during the day prior to that moment…

I watched silently from the crouch I had adopted in the shadows of the immense pantry. I knew I needed to get to the cellar, but I'd have to distract the cook first…

"Squee! Squee!" I made the quietest mouse noises that my human throat could. I smiled as I saw Cook snatch up a meat cleaver and waddle my way. She passed right by me, muttering "Bloody mice! Feed you to those rotten orphans I will!"

I dashed out of the pantry without her noticing me, and I quickly descended into the cool cellar. I found what I was looking for after my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. A small bottle among hundreds, kept on hand for the over-worked staff of Wammy House. I snorted; they thought they were underprivileged to take care of us; I thought personally they should have been falling over themselves to be in our very presence.

I grabbed my prize and exited the cellar and then the kitchen, with Cook still threatening the non-existent mice in the pantry.

L didn't appear to have moved from his spot on his bed, though there was a single wet spot on his shirt that hadn't been there before.

"Here." I brandished the bottle of alcohol. He looked at it aghast. "You want me to get drunk? Why?" he sputtered.

"Do you want to forget them or not, Lawliet? It always works for me. I had a sister…and our parents never properly cared for us…I did the best I could, but…she got sick and I…I couldn't…" my breathing hitched. The memory of my younger sister wasting away was the only thing that could evoke any feelings of guilt or sadness in me. It was for her that her worthless parents had to be stopped. Before they could shack up and do it again…

L took the bottle from me, holding it by the neck with his thumb and forefinger. I blinked furiously as I watched him. He studied the bottle for a moment before unscrewing the cap and taking a swig. He grimaced as he swallowed, but he loosened up almost instantly.

Without a word, he handed it back to me, and I threw my head back and downed a mouthful of the foul tasting liquid. The taste was always horrible, but the effect was almost instant. Slight light headedness, along with a small loss in equilibrium.

"It usually takes me about half a bottle to truly forget everything," I said slowly.

He nodded and held his hand out for more. "Judging the fact that we are nearly identical in more ways than one, I would venture to say that about half a bottle would suffice in drowning out their memory…" he mused before taking another drink.

As we took turns drinking, I began to notice how strangely attractive the new boy was. Maybe it was the fact that he looked so much like me. Maybe it was the fact he was just as smart as I was. Or maybe it was the booze talking. Whatever it was, I had to get closer to him. Trying to be covert about my intentions, I settled for sitting by him and throwing my arm around him.

"Ya see? Since our bodies aren't fully developed yet, they're more affected by this crap!" I laughed. He chuckled nervously. "Yah…huh."

His pale face was slightly flushed now, and for a moment, it didn't matter that I hardly knew him, nor the fact he was a boy. He turned his head towards me as I appraised him with my unfocused eyes. "Beyond…could I ask ya somethin'?" he asked nervously, fidgeting in his now very loose crouch.

"Sure, Lawlipop!" I giggled. Part of me was disgusted with my behavior, but my physical self wasn't responding to any of my conscious demands of logic.

"Have you ever…liked somebody? Anybody?" he hiccupped, his dark eyes slightly bloodshot.

His question startled me nearly into sobriety. "Well sure! Um…my uh…sister…" I mumbled, letting just a few tears escape.

"I'm sorry!" L was sobbing into my shoulder, and I couldn't for the life of me, drunk or otherwise, understand why.

"For what? What's wrong Lawly?" I said in alarm.

"I didn't mean to make you think of her, but I did, and I was just wondering if I could kiss you and you not get mad, but I made you cry and…" he wept hysterically, while I patted his shoulder in numb shock.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry. I don't mind" I confessed quietly as I drew him in for a hug, not caring how this seemed wrong but somehow right…

"I'm sorry…so sorry…" he breathed into my chest, making me shudder. I suddenly pushed him off of my lap, to where he was simply sitting next to me again.

"It's okay. Forget about it." I said blankly, handing him the bottle as I stared fixedly at the moving floor. I couldn't let him know that he had caused the tent in my jeans. I swished the contents of the bottle to emphasize that I wanted him to take it.

He took it, taking in another mouthful before smacking his lips and setting the bottle on the nightstand. "Ya know…I feel really good right now," L said in a tone that sounded almost shocked.

"Yah?"

"Really good…" he breathed, inching closer to me. I was only slightly more sober than he was, and he was so stupid drunk, I could've clubbed him over the head and he wouldn't have felt it. So, knowing that I had more logic in me than him, I hesitantly put my arm around him, wondering how it would pan out if I gave in…

"Would it bother you if I…" L began, but he was cut off as I crushed my lips to his. He gasped and then kissed me back, our mouths moving clumsily against one another in our drunkenness. I prodded his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. I was hungry, and I was going to swallow this boy up if I could…

He surrendered his mouth to me with a gratified moan that vibrated around my wandering tongue. He tasted of some sugary substance…and…tea? Oh whatever. I explored every surface of the inside of his mouth before he was fighting for breath, with me right behind him. While he gulped in mouthfuls of air, I grabbed the bottle and swallowed as much as I could in one gulp. The alcohol rushed into my bloodstream almost instantly, and it reached my head seconds later. I was struck dumb by the overwhelming warmth I felt all over my body. I was brought back to reality by a rough kiss that made me moan this time, as I felt the boy's tongue invade my mouth. His tongue rubbed against mine, almost as if inviting it to play. I rubbed my tongue along the roof of his mouth as he gasped and shuddered. He broke away from me then, and promptly fell off the bed. I stared at him, too drunk and bewildered to understand what had happened. "It hurts! Why does it hurt?" he said shaking. He was on his knees, staring down at his lap. I started laughing so hard that I fell off the bed too, but I kept laughing even after hitting the floor.

"What's so funny?" he asked bewildered, forgetting about the pain he had been complaining about. "You have a hard-on!" I laughed, barely able to breathe. "A hat? Where?" he put a hand to his head, not finding anything. His complete innocence made me sit up and stop laughing. "No, a hard-on. Where your thing is." He looked down. "Oh yeah. My thing…it hurts…" he whimpered.

I giggled into my palm, the alcohol in my system very strong at this point. "You have to jack off, or it'll hurt more" I cackled in sheer delight. "But I don't want to!" he wailed. I looked at him, thinking as hard as I could despite the poison detracting me from my senses.

"Fine, but you have to do something for me," I slurred with a leer.

"…okay…." He sniffled.

I smirked. "See my pants? I'm doing the same thing as you" I announced proudly, pointing at the bulge there.

L breathed out in a huff. "You're going to make me lick it, aren't you?"

Despite being drunk past all reason, his intelligence was only slightly dimmed.

"Yup. Or I won't help you." I grinned maliciously.

"Fine. But help me first," he muttered, unzipping his pants and standing up. I followed suit, noticing that he didn't wear underwear under his pants either. I shrugged; in my drunken state, I just thought it was cool that he was so much like me.

He sat on his bed, wearing only his plain white tee shirt with long sleeves. Mine was almost exactly like it, except that mine was black. I too only wore my shirt as I stumbled over to him and fell to my knees as he took another drink from our emptying bottle.

"Okay, so I'm going to give you a blow job now" I said as I took his hard-on into my hand. He shifted uncomfortably at my touch. "And then I do that to you?" he asked as if afraid of the answer.

I considered it for a moment. "Naw, since it's your first time, I'll just make you use your hands" I said decidedly.

"What about you, is this your first time?" he wondered aloud, forgetting that I held his cock in my greedy hand.

I licked my palm and ran it down his shaft. "Yes," I told him as he groaned at my touch. "But I can tell that you're not ready to take me into your mouth," I said matter-of-factly. His face showed nothing but pure wonder before I slid my hand up and down again, whereupon he hissed and clenched his teeth.

"Ready?" I asked, not truly caring if he was ready or not. "Yeah…" he breathed raggedly.

I nodded and blew at the head of his cock; it was already leaking with pre-cum. "It still hurts!" he whimpered to the ceiling. I smirked and then dragged my tongue up his swollen shaft. The boy trembled underneath my touch as my saliva chilled his skin when my tongue left his shaft and moved to his sack. I tugged at the wrinkled flesh there with my mouth. He arched himself into my touch, and I pushed him back down roughly.

"Nuh-uh! I'm in charge here, newbie Lawlipop." I growled menacingly. He grumbled something unintelligible and stayed put.

"Good newbie!"

I chuckled and then took the head into my mouth. He gasped and clutched at the sheets beneath him. I swiveled my tongue around his weeping cock, licking up every drop of that ridiculously sweet nectar. His breathing hitched when I took nearly his entire length into my mouth. It was an odd feeling, true, but I like it. I bobbed my head up and down, causing him to moan every so often. After a while, a started applying pressure with my mouth, wondering if I could make him ejaculate…

"I'm…I think I'm peeing!" L said in a panicked voice. If he truly was like me, then he only used the restroom once in a great while, and I saw him go into the boys' room this morning. "I ignored him and licked all around his cock and then slid over it faster and faster until…

"Beyond, really, I think I'm gonna –ah! Ahhhhhhhhh…" he groaned as he shot into my mouth with three great spurts of hot white seed.

His head was thrown back in ecstasy as I let the cum slide down my throat. His breathing returned to normal after a few minutes. Realizing that his member had just shot something into my mouth, he jerked up into a sitting position, mortification spread across his flushed face.

"Beyond…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to –"

I cut him off with a wet kiss. "It's alright, Lawly. Do you feel better now?"

He nodded sheepishly as I downed more IQ points with another swig.

I sighed and sat next to him. "That's perfectly natural what you did. It's called – "

"Ejaculating. Now I get it" he nodded sagely to himself. "Right. Ejaculating. Yah." I lay back on the bed, stroking myself absently. L turned his attention to my throbbing member.

He watched my hand for a moment, and then put his hand over mine, moving with it as I closed my eyes and let the warm pleasure wash over me.

Moments later, he brushed my hand away and started pumping me himself. His hand disappeared for a moment, but before I could crack an eye open, it had returned, warm and wet. He must have licked his palm, just like I did earlier…

Now both of his hands were on me, one going up, the other going down, both twisting and grinding as the moved…it felt like he was trying to stretch me…

My eyes remained closed, though they clenched even tighter as I felt something inside myself clench tight…

"Alright, Lawly, I'm going to –" I couldn't even speak as I tensed and then released, all over his hands. He drew back in surprise. "Did you just…?"

I didn't answer at first. I was too lost in a drunken, warm and star studded stupor. As I drifted back to Earth, I shook my head in wonder. "Yeah, same as you. Sorry…"

This time he cut me off with a kiss; not a very deep kiss, just a warm peck on the lips, followed by another and another…

"It's okay." He looked at his hands as if he didn't know what to do with them. I laughed. "Here." I handed him a tissue from the nightstand. "Thanks." He cleaned himself off and then looked at me, his face set in a sad smile.

"You feeling okay?" I asked nervously, the magnitude of what we just did truly starting to sink in.

"Yeah. Thanks." He drained the rest of the bottle in one gulp. He smacked his lips together and stared at the bottle for a moment. His eyelids drooped drastically then, and I barely caught him before he passed out.

"Jeez…newbies." I complained, dragging him back to his own bed. I tugged his shirt off from over his head. After I had done this, he turned over in his sleep and sighed with contentment. I scratched my head, trying to decide whether or not I wanted to take advantage of him like this…

"Beyond…" L mumbled in his sleep. "Yes, Lawly?" I whispered into his ear, not entirely sure if this would gain a response.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" he whined in his sleep. "Sure, Lawly." I chuckled. L smiled in his sleep and his hand reached out and fumbled for something. "What is it Lawly?" I asked, breathless. "Cold…come to me?" he shivered. Grinning, I took my shirt off and tossed it onto my own bed.

I climbed in next to him and wrapped my arms around the only person I'd felt affection for in years…

"Welcome to Wammy House, kid."

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


End file.
